Kane's revenge
by phenomqueen
Summary: Kane is very hurt at what lita has done to him that he doesn't know how to be a monster. Can trish help him in the ring and in love.
1. Chapter 1

Kane's revenge.

It's been two weeks sinece lita and edge hurt kane's heart and soul and kane didn't really know how to be a monster anymore sinece this has happened to him he's been treated like this before and always managed to bounce back from it but this time was different because he really loved lita and was willing to do anything for her but now he didn't know what he was going to do.

Meanwhile back in Canada trish was about to get ready to come back to the wwe and raw and she wanted revenge on lita. She has been keeping taps on lita and kane for a month now and saw what lita and edge had done to him and it got her thinking that maybe she could get kane to help her in getting back at lita. She even felt sorry for kane wanted to make him feel better and turn him back into the monster he has always been. She hangs up the phone after talking with vince and is coming back to raw next Monday and she can't wait to get her hands on lita.


	2. Chapter 2

Trish returns to raw.

It's been a month since trish has been on raw after viscera did what he did to her at backlash. She goes to the diva's locker room and runs into molly and Christy and they welcome her back with a hug and best wishes. Trish is glad that they had missed her but she still wanted to get even with lita very bad.

Meanwhile in the men's lockerroom glenn known has kane was just finishing up for his match with edge when benoit comes up to him and says "Kane I hope you know what your getting into don't you". Kane stares at benoit and replies " no I don't but I've got to do my best after what lita and edge has done to me". In edge's dressing room he and lita were talking about how their going to hurt kane more and more. "I know what I could do to kane to make him more of an idiot than he already is lita". Lita kisses edge and says " what would that be my love". Edge thinks for a awhile and then he says "we could say that he was the one that killed your baby because he did push you away from gene and knocked you over so we could say that he is a baby killer". Lita lets out a huge smile "yeah that would really destroy kane forever". What they didn't know was that benoit was hearing everything they said and ran back to kane to warn him.

Trish looks into the mirror one more time and nods in approval of how she looks for her first night back on raw. She goes to watch kane's match with edge and she sees that he's outnumbered and is being beaten by edge and lita and hearing lita saying "you killed our baby not gene you did kane you did". Trish can't take it anymore and runs down to the ring and grabs lita by the hair and hanks her to the ground and starts pounding on her while kane takes over on edge. Trish and kane are left in the ring after lita and edge finally got away from them and trish grabs a mic and shouts at lita " Listen up lita and listen good I am back and I will get my revenge on you you slut after what you've done to me and what your doing to kane". Lita just stares back at trish and nods her head like she doesn't want to mess with trish.

Backstage trish and benoit helps kane to the lockerroom. Trish is left alone with kane while benoit gets the doc. Kane looks at her in confusion " Why did you help me trish after what I've done to you in the past". Trish gives him a worried look, " Kane I helped you because I'm tired of seeing lita and edge get what they want from you and that's to see you suffer and I don't want that". Kane looks at her and smiles, "welcome back trish and I will trust you with everything I have".


	3. Chapter 3

Trish's revenge on lita.

It was a week sinece trish came back to raw and helped kane out with lita and edge. Trish was talking to molly and stacy when eric biscoff came up to her and says, " Trish I have a match for you tonight here on raw it will bw trish against lita in a bra and panties match". Trish gives eric one of her huge smiles and says, " Well eric that sounds like fun and I will beat the hell out of lita". Meanwhile kane was in his dressing room talking to batista about edge and lita when eric comes in and says to kane, "Kane I know how your life just seems to get more and more terrible but what if I told you that you will have a match with edge tonight and it will be a steel cage match". Kane looks at eric and just smiles and laughs.

Down by the ring things are gearing up for another action packed Monday night raw and good ol JR and the king are doing their usuall thing. J.R. rants, "well king we have two great matches for everyone tonight and one of them is a main event". King looks at J.R. and says, "well J.R. tell everyone what the matches are tonight". J.R. rants again, " well king I know you will love this match a bra and panties match with trish vs lita and a steel cage match with kane and edge the steel cage match is the main event tonight king". The king starts to drool when he says, " A bra and panties match oh boy one of my favorite matches we get to see puppies but the match with kane and edge a steel cage match that will be brutal J.R.". Meanwhile Lillian starts to call the match against trish and lita " Coming down to the ring the women's champion trish stratus". Trish struts down to the ring looking very good to kane who is watching back stage with batista. Trish climbs into the ring waiting for lita. Lillian keeps going, "Making her way to the ring lita". Lita runs down to the ring and glares at trish. The bell rings on the outside and it doesn't take trish long to start pounding on lita and lita is screaming in pain as trish gives her punch and kick after punch and kick. Trish glares down at lita and says, " This is for me and for kane you bitch". Trish takes off lita's shirt revealing lita's bra and then she takes lita's pants off giving her the win. Lita is irate at this moment and edge comes down to the ring and spears trish while lita starts to kick her and trish is helpless and can't fight them off when all of a sudden kane runs down to the ring and gives edge a big boot and chokeslams lita. Trish is knocked out when kane carries her back to the lockerrooms and gently lays her down on the bench with a pillow under her head and he's gently stroking her hair and crying because she got hurt trying to defend his honor. Trish finally wakes up and stares up at kane and she's thinking to herself, " The big red machine crying"?. Trish looks at him and says, "kane where am I"?. Kane happy that she's awake looks at her with gentle eyes and says, " You were speared by edge and you were knocked out I carried you in here". Trish looks at kane in a different light for the first time his is caring about someone and that really moves trish a lot and then she thinks to herself, " trish are you falling for the big red machine kane?.

Well what did you think about the new chapter and should kane and trish be together? Let me know thanks.

\


	4. Chapter 4

Kane gets his revenge on edge and falls for trish.

After kane left trish with the doctor he went to get ready for his match against edge. This was a steel cage match too and kane was 100 percent ready to kick edge's ass. Down by the ring ol J.R. and jerry the king lawler are talking about the main event with kane and edge.

"Well king here we go it's time for the main event the steel cage match with kane and edge and I'm sure that kane will get his revenge here tonight". "We will see J.R. we will see" rants the king. The cage is being brought down slowly as the fans and J.R. and the king watch in silence.

Meanwhile in kane's lockerroom kane is getting ready for his match when the undertaker mark calloway walks in to talk to his little brother.

"Hey bro how are you doing I have been watching raw for awhile and saw what lita and edge did to you". Kane looks happy to see his brother after not seeing him for two months due to a hip problem and his wife sara having a baby girl. " Well brother I have everything under control I will get my revenge and let them both know that they can't make a fool out of the big red machine". Taker nods his head in approval and says.

"Well I need to go back to smackdown but I will be watching the match before I go".

Down by the cage edge is getting in the cage and lita is on the outside when kane's music starts playing and he walks to the cage alone but ready for his match. Kane climbs into the ring with edge and the ref closes the door. The bell rings and the match has begun.

Kane has the upper right hand pounding on edge like there's no tomorrow and smashes edge's face into the steel cage causing edge to bleed and kane throws edge into the ring and chokeslams him three times and then gives him a tombstone and covers edge with a 1….2…….3. And here's your winner of the steel cage match kane. And lita is irate about this and opens the door and climbs into the ring and slaps kane in the face and kane grabs her and chokeslams her knocking her out cold. He leaves the ring and goes back to where trish is at and trish is very happy that kane won his match and got even with lita.

"Well big guy you did great out there I watched the whole thing thay got what they what was coming to them". Kane smile at her and kisses her. "If it wasn't for you trish being by my side and showing me that I can still be a monster I would'nt have beatn edge like I did". Trish kisses kane right back and says.

"Let's go get something to eat and then let's party". Kane picks her up and carries her out of the arena.

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND DID YOU LIKE THE WAY I BROUGHT TAKER INTO IT………GOOD ONE YAH. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EVEN BETTER.


	5. Chapter 5

Lita and edge plot revenge on kane and trish.

What kane and trish didn't know when they walked out of the arena is that lita and edge were watching their every move and lita was just so irate that she wanted to get even with trish but she mostly wanted to get even with kane more because he had made a fool out of her. She was trying so hard to make kane look like the bad guy but it just backed fired on her and edge badly. What she needed was some help and her and edge went to triple h and ric flair for help.

Inside the hotel room that kane stayed in he carried trish inside and kissed her passionately and layed her down on the bed and started to take her top off revealing her bra. Then he took off her pants and then the rest of her clothes he was amazed at how beautiful she was and he started to kiss her neck and went down slowly to her breasts and even lower. Trish was letting out a sigh of pleasure that seemed to make kane even more hot for her and she took him into her love channel and he made love to her all night. When they were done they held each other and trish says to kane " I love you". Kane answers right back……."I love you too trish". They finally fell asleep in each others arms.

Meanwhile lita and edge were talking to triple h and ric flair about how to get back at kane and trish for making fools out of them. Triple h responds by saying, " Well what I would do is take something away from kane that he really cares about and make them suffer as well as kane will suffer". Lita likes what triple h has just told her and edge she gives edge a look like we could pull it off but we would need some help. Lita looks at triple h and ric and says, "Would you like to help us triple h if you do I will make sure that batista loses at vengence and make you champion again". Triple h thinks for a moment and says, "Ok you have a deal lita what do you want me to do". Lita whispers in triple h's ear and then tells edge what is being planned. Edge gives her a menacing smile and laughs.

Well what did you think of my nnewest chapter……..What do you think will happen to trish and what will kane do about it stay tuned……..next chapter coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Trish is kidnapped……..

The next day trish decides that she is going shopping for some new clothes plus a new dress because kane is taking her out to dinner with mark and sara and batista and she can't wait. She walks down to the lobby of the hotel and goes outside and heads for the parking garage that has her car and she gets to her car and gets in. She is about to put the key in when someone from behind her in the backseat grabs her and knocks out her with some chemical and puts her in the trunk and drives off with her. The next thing trish knows is that she's at some warehouse that's been left behind for a long time and she's tied up and has no clothes on. Her kidnapper walks up to her and says, " Hello trish it's time to get even for what you and your freaky boyfriend kane has done to me and my girlfriend". Trish trys to scream but she's gagged and she looks terrified. Edge reveals himself to her and motions for lita and triple h to show themselves and they walk towards trish and lita just stares at her and then lita hauls off and smacks her so hard that she makes trish bleed, "well boys have your way with her then maybe she'll learn not to mess with me and edge". Trish trys to get loose but the ropes are so tight that she makes her wrists bleed and edge and triple h has their way with her as she sobs and wishes that kane will help her if he can find her.

Meanwhile kane is getting ready for his big double date with trish and his brother mark and his wife sara and their good friends batista and Christy. All of a sudden Christian comes up to kane as kane is leaving his room and he hands him a letter. This is what it says.

"Dear Kane,

If you ever want to see your precious girlfriend trish again you will face me and lita at vegence in a triple threat match if you win you get her back if you lose she dies". "Oh and one more thing kane don't tell anyone about this or she dies before the match".

Signed Edge and lita,

Kane is so shocked and worried about his girlfriend that tears starts coming from his big blue eyes. He is going to try and tell his brother and batista and maybe they can help him find her before the match at vengence. Kane heads to batista's room and knocks on the door and Christy answers it and can tell that kane's been crying. "What's wrong kane', asks Christy looking concerned. Kane gives her the letter and she reads it and is just shocked that lita and edge would stoop this low as to kidnap trish like this and batista walks in and Christy gives him the note as well and he reads it and looks at kane and thinks to himself man I feel sorry for kane. Batista gently puts his hand on kane's shoulder and says, " I think we should tell your brother maybe he can help with this".

As soon as he says that mark walks in along with his wife sara and their new baby girl. Taker says, "help with what bro". Batista gives him the letter and mark gets really angry as he's reading this. "Kane my little bro we will find her before this match takes place I promise you that". With that said the three men leave the girls and the baby in batista's room and start looking for trish. They get to the parking garage where trish's car was at and it wasn't there. But there was something on the ground that caught kane's eye it was the scarf that trish wore when she left to go shopping they also didn't know that someone watched the kidnapping of trish and that person walks up to them and says, "I saw the whole thing kane and taker edge took her towards the south of town and there's not much there but an old warehouse they might of taken her there". Kane thanks the person who happens to be a big fan of the wwe and kane and taker. They get into batista's car and take off to find this warehouse but little did they know that ric flair watched everything they did and what they said. He calls triple h on his cell and tells him what's going on. Triple h looks at lita who is beating the hell out of trish who was just raped by both edge and triple h and tell her what ric told him. Lita and edge then unties trish who is about ready to pass out and they tie her hands up again and carry her to their car and leave the warehouse and lita laughs. "Sorry kane but you were told not to tell anyone now you'll never find trish alive again.

What will happen to trish and will kane find her in time before it's too late……Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Saving trish from edge and lita…….

Edge and lita were just leaving the warehouse with trish in the trunk and triple h in the back seat when batista spots them speeding towards them. "Kane there they are coming right at us in the other direction…..but I don't see trish". Kane looks at batista worried that they won't be able to catch them in time. Mark known as the undertaker tells batista,

"I bet you she's in the trunk of their car how much do you want to bet me". Batista nods his head in agreement as the three men turn the car around and speed after lita and edge they catch up to them and batista drives along side edge and runs him off the road making edge have a flat tire. Kane runs out of the car and is about to literally kill edge and lita but mark stops him saying, "Man don't not now you can get them back later right now need to help trish". Kane knew his brother was right and just grabs triple h instead and demands to know where trish is and triple h too scared to talk points to the trunk and batista makes edge give him the keys and throws them to kane. Kane goes to the trunk and unlocks it and finds a very scared and hurt trish his heart goes out to her seeing her like this but he picks her up gently after wrapping her in a blanket that was inside the trunk and carries her to the car and nods at batista, "Let's go she needs to go to the hospital badly". Batista lets go of edge and gets in the drivers seat and drives kane and trish to the hospital.

Lita starts yelling at triple h for telling kane where trish was and triple h looks at her and says, "screw you bitch oh wait a minute maybe I better not besides I could like turn you guys into the cops for kidnapping and rape". Lita smirks at him and says, "ah…..triple h you raped her too remember you would go to jail too you know not just us if we go down and so are you".

Meanwhile at the hospital the nurse gives trish a rape kit and takes pictures of her bruises and cuts in case she presses charges against lita, edge and triple h. Then the docotor keeps her over night to keep an eye on her and let's kane stay with her he brings in a cot for kane to sleep on but kane won't be getting any sleep not until lita,edge and triple h gets what's coming to them which means going to prison.

The next day trish is much better knowing that she's safe now in the hospital and with kane. She looks at him and gives him a look like she's happy he saved her and that she loved him. Mark and sara shows up to see how she's doing, "Hey girl you look better already", says mark winking at her happy that she's safe and sound and with his little brother. The doctor comes in to see how trish is doing and tell her that two cops were coming by to take a statement and look at the evidence against lita, edge and triple h. But trish goes, "I'm too afraid to turn them in what if they don't get caught". Kane and mark go, "You have to turn them in if you don't they could do the same thing to someone else and we promise you that they will get caught". Trish thinks for a while and then finally says, "Alright I will do it but I want kane here when I do". The two cops arrive and they go in trish's room and they can tell that she had indeed been beaten and raped. They asked her some questions about the attacks and asked if she knew who did this to her.

Trish nods her head yes, "I know who did this to me lita, edge and triple h of the wwe wrestling and I want to press charges against them". The police promise her that they will get them and put them away for a long time. They finally leave and the doctor let's trish go home and kane takes her to his hotel room so that he could keep her safe and also tells her that she is not to go any where alone until they were in handcuffs. Later that day vince mcmahon knocks on kane's hotel room door and kane lets him in. Vince looks at trish and can't believe that three of his most famous and talented wrestlers were capable of doing this to a human being and he has always thought of trish as a second daughter. Vince looks at her bruises and cuts and says, "Trish I am soooooo sorry for what they have done to you and I will personally see to it that they are fired and will never ever work for the wrestling world again". Trish gives vince a hug and thanks him for coming to see her. Later that night trish is sleeping in the bed and kane's on the couch because kane wants to give her time to heal. Trish is sound asleep when she starts dreaming about what had happened to her and sits up in the bed screaming for them to leave her alone and kane runs to her and gently wakes her and he doesn't say anything he just taker her in his arms and soothes her and kisses the top of her head. He finally says to her, "Trish it's ok I'm here and you will be ok at least your alive and your with me I love you and I promise once their in jail for awhile we will go on with our lives and maybe get married and have two kids". Trish smiles at him and thinking to herself, " I feel so much better with kane and safer too I do want him for my husband……lita I will see to it that you and your two bitches are put away for a long time". She and kane finally fall asleep with kane still holding her in his strong safe arm.

Well how was that did you like the rescue and how I made kane into such a teddy bear rather than a monster…….Next chapter will be even better kane gets back at lita and edge just wait and see what he does.


	8. Chapter 8

A big price to pay for getting even.

Well it's been two weeks sinece trish was kidnapped and kane has been everything in his power to keep her safe til lita, edge and triple h pay for their crimes. Vince has been trying to fire them and the police has been trying to find them to arrest them but they have just seemed to disappear making trish even more scared for her life as well as kane and her friends not knowing when they would strike next. Everybody just keeps going on with their lives working for the wwe and for raw and smackdown. The undertaker has been drafted to raw and is now tag team partners with kane with trish as their valet and they just won the tag team belts once again. Trish and kane were more in love with each other than ever before and they were engaged to be married once lita and her thugs were in prison.

One day trish gets a weird phone call with someone on the other end saying they were going to kill her and kane and noone would stop them she kinda of knew who it was on the phone but couldn't remember. Kane finds out about the call and informs the police who then place a bug on the phone hoping to trace the call and who made that call. A week goes by with no calls til on Friday kane and trish along with taker, sara and batista and Christy they get a call from the same person and kane keeps them on long enough to trace the call. The police tells them, "It has come from a hotel room not far from here and the caller was a deep man's voice more the likely it was either triple h or edge". The police along with kane and taker go to that hotel and they stake the place out. Finally someone comes out of the hotel and kane knows who it is it's triple h. Lita and edge follow him outside not knowing they were about to be arrested. The police let out their sirens and block them from going anywhere and they cuff all three of them and say, "your under arrest for the kidnapping and rape of trish stratus". They are then put in the second cop car and hauled to jail. Kane and taker go back to trish and the other to tell them the good news. Kane runs into trish's arms and tell her that they have been caught and they were in jail. Trish was so happy that she gives kane one of the best kisses he's ever had making kane blush. Taker laugh at him saying, "blushing suits you brother". Kane glares at his brother and says, "Very funny taker very funny". The others laugh as well knowing that nothing could hurt trish and kane again ever.

The next two weeks were hell for lita and company they were fired from the wwe plus they were founf guilty of all charges and for sent to prison for 5 to ten years. Crime doesn't pay does it. After the dust has settled kane and trish start planning their wedding and taker will be kane's best man and sara will be trish's maid of honor. Batitsa, john cena, and chris benoit will also be in the wedding. Christy, stacy, torrie and molly will be her bride's maids. Everyone in the wwe is invited and stephine divorced triple h and is now with kurt angle. Everything is going great for the big day.

Well I hope you liked the chapter and that I made kane and taker tag team champs…..next chapter is the wedding stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

The wedding from heaven not hell.

The big day has finally arrived for kane and trish and they were so ready to get married and put their past behind them. Everything was perfect for their wedding and everyone was there taker, batista, john cena and others. The music begins to play and kane is waiting for his bride and trish starts to walk down the aisle with her father giving her away. Trish gets to kane and the preacher starts the wedding.

"Kane do you take this bride trish to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward". Kane looks at trish and says, "I do forever and as long as I live". The preacher keeps going, "Trish do you take this groom kane to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward". Trish looks at the man she loves and crying she says, "I forever do kane". By now everyone in the room is in tears even the undertaker believe it or not. The preacher smiles and says, "By the power fested in me I now make you husband and wife you may kiss your bride". Kane lifts trish's veil and kisses very gently but a little firmly. They face everyone and the preached says, "I now give you mr and mrs glenn Jacobs. Everyone cheers for them and wishes them the best of luck and a happy marriage. Trish throws her flowers and Christy catches making batista blush and he says, "looks like were next darling". Then kane and trish go off on their honeymoon to Scotland for two weeks.

The next chapter will be about their new life and I hope you liked it. I hope I'm doing a good job so far.


	10. Chapter 10

A brand new life and a baby.

Its' been two weeks sience kane and trish had their wedding and honeymoon and were ready to start their new life. They were back on raw and everything was going great for them because as soon as they got back they found out that kane and trish were going to be parents because trish has found out that she's having a baby. Vince gives them some time off til the baby is born. So they go to Nashville were kane lives and get ready for the baby's arrival. Their friends come down to help them and to give trish moral support.

Months go by and trish is now eight months and they found out that they were having twins a boy and a girl. Taker and sara would come and see them from time to time and were excited that they were having twins. One night everyone's asleep when trish wakes up in the middle of the night and is having cotractions big time and she wakes kane and he then wakes up mark and sara and they take trish to the hospital. They get to the hospital and the doctor who has been taking care of trish and the unborn babies were waiting for them. He tells them, "Because your having twins trish we will have to do a c-section now don't be scared there's nothing to it you will be either giving sleeping gas or something to make your waist and legs numb". Trish and kane is then rushed to the operating room where the nurses gets trish and kane ready for the birth of the twins.

Three hours go by and mark and sara hear two babies crying which brings tears to both their eyes. Back in the operating room kane is holding both babies and they name the boy Michael and the girl Rebecca. The next three days have been great for kane and trish and they were about to take their babies home. They get home with the twins and all of their friends are there to greet them uncle batista and aunt Christy, uncle mark and aunt sara, Uncle john and aunt torrie.

Two months go by and they were back at work for the wwe taking the twins with them on the road and showing them off to everybody. Taker and kane were still champs and trish was still the woman's champ. Plus batista retained his title as well and he and Christy were now waiting for their own baby. Everything was grand for everyone and knowing that nothing could ever hurt them again.

Well that's it last chapter done yah…………COMPLETE I hope you like it and maybe just maybe I might make a sequal to this story.


End file.
